My Celtic Warrior
by SynfullySweet1327
Summary: Ashlynn finds herself in a bit of trouble but is saved by none other than the Celtic Warrior, Sheamus.


"This is not a good neighborhood." Ashlynn thought to herself. "Why did I have to go for a walk? I'm not even sure where I am." Her, Her sister Amanda, and her sisters boyfriend Chris had gone to Philladelphia for a WWE Monday Night Raw show and afterwards they had gone out to the bar. Ashlynn decided to go for a walk while Amanda and Chirs went back to the hotel and she had gotten a little lost and wandered into a bad part of town. She walked past a small alley way but didn't notice the three guys come out of it.

"Hey baby." One of them called from behind her. She quickly spun around and got into fighting stance.

"Oh she's fiesty. I like that." said another one.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Us? We're just looking for a little fun." Replied the last guy as the three spread out and one tried to get behind her but she backed up so he couldn't.

"I'll ask again. What do you want?"

"To cut straight to the chase we wanna take you down that alley and fuck the shit out of you."

"You can try." She said raising her fists to in front of her face.

"Surely you're not gonna take on all three of us." The one laughed.

"She doesn't have to." Came a strong Irish accent from behind her. Glancing over her shoulder she recognized Sheamus from the WWE. She was in a little bit of shock that one of her favorite wrestlers was coming to her rescue.

"Don't take your eyes off of them lass." He said when he saw her looking and she turned back around.

"Alright now it's fun." said the one and he took a swing at Sheamus who caught the guys arm and threw him back and then took a swing at the next guy. She was so surprised by the sudden calamity that she didn't even see the fist flying at her. It connected with her mouth and she staggered backwards.

"Motherfucker!" She yelled before she literally jumped on the guy knocking him down to the ground with her on top of him and she wailed on him. "Is this the kind of fun you were looking for asshole, huh?" She said as she got up and kicked him in the stomach. He stayed down and she went to go help Sheamus, who had his hands full with the other two guys. She ran over to them, they had backed him into a wall, and she jumped on the one guys back kicking him behind his knees so they buckled and he went down. She knee'd him upside the head as Sheamus picked up his foot and Brouge Kicked the other guy.

The guy that she had taken care of second was the first up and then the first guy. Sheamus and Ashlynn just stood staring at them.

"Hey, come pick up your friend." He said pointing to the guy he had kicked. They warily made their way over and picked him up. "Now get out of here. And next time think twice about messing with someone." He said as he watched them stagger down the street.

"Thank you." She said to him when they had disappered from sight.

"You're welcome, but what are you doing on this side of the neighborhood alone? It's dangerous." He said turning to face her.

"I know. I'm a little lost. I can't even remember the name of the hotel I'm staying at at the moment."

"Not from the area?"

"No, I'm from Jersey. I actually was at the show tonight."

"You're a fan?" He said with a smile and she nodded. "You know who I am then?"

"Yeah, Sheamus, I know who you are." She replied.

"Ah, you can call me Stephen."

"Alright, Stephen." She smiled.

"And what's your name?"

"Ashlynn. Ash for short."

"Alright, Ash that was some very impressive fighting back there. You're a little fire cracker."

"Thanks." She smiled, at 5'2 she was pretty short just coming up to his chest. She then noticed the taste of blood in her mouth, raising her hand to her mouth and gently touching her bottom lip she realized it was bleeding.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a little blood. The one guy socked me in the face."

"Let me have a look." He said. "Step into the light." They both moved under the street lamp. She lifted her face to him and he gently grasped her chin and turned her face looking at it. "Ah, split lip it will heal in no time." She nodded but then she noticed that his left eye was turning black and blue and there was a small cut beneath it.

"Oh my God you're hurt!" She cried.

"What? That? Just a flesh wound." He said waving it off. "So Ash, can I buy you a beer?" He motioned to the building behind them, which she just realized was a bar. "Then maybe we can figure out were your hotel is."

"Yeah, sure that would be nice." She said following him inside. She followed him over to a table where Randy Orton, Alberto Del Rio, and Chris Jericho sat.

"Hey Sheamus, what happened to your eye? And who's this?" Chris asked when he noticed her.

"Fellas, this is Ashlynn. She just saved me from getting my arse kicked."

"Other way around actually." She said.

"Ah, she's being modested. You guys should have seen it. They had me pinned to the wall and she jumped on the guys back, kicked his legs out from under him and knee'd him in the skull. It was beautiful." He said eyeing her. She just smiled and shook her head.

"I think that's earned her a drink." Alberto said.

"Already on it." Sheamus said. "What are you drinking?

"I don't know whatever you are I guess."

"There's only one thing I drink sweetheart. Guiness."

"Sounds good." She said.

"Alright, have a seat and I'll be right back."She sat down at the head of the table with Randy on her left and an empty seat to her right.

"So, it that really how it happened?" Randy asked.

"Sorta. See these three guys came out of no where and wanted to drag me down the alley and you know."She said hoping they would catch on without her having to say it out loud. "And then Sheamus showed up and there was a fight. I took down one guy while he fought the other two at once and then I went to help him."

"So you took down two, while he took down one?" Chris asked and she nodded.

"Oh perfect." He laughed looking at the other guys. She hoped she just hadn't emasculated Sheamus by telling them that. Sheamus came back with two pints and placed one down in front of her.

"Hey Sheamus, maybe Randy should have tagged with Ashlynn instead of you at Wrestlemania. Maybe then they would have won." Chris laughed. She felt mortified and hid her face behind her hand.

"Sorry, I told them what happened." She told Sheamus. He shrugged.

"Chris can be an arse sometimes." He said quietly to her.

"Hey, Chris didn't you lose at Wrestlemania too? To who was it? Oh yeah some guy named Fandango?"She snapped back at Chris. He kind of scowled at her.

"No, no chica you gotta say it right." Alberto said laughing.

"You're right. Sorry it was Faaaaandaaaangoooo." She said making a a stupid face as she did and they all laughed.

"Ah, you're just sticking up for Sheamus because he helped you." Chris said.

"True, if he hadn't come along..." She thought for a second. "Where did you come from?" She asked reazlizing she hadn't noticed Sheamus as she was walking.

"I was leaning up against the wall towards the end of the building I guess I was hidden in the shadows. Lucky for you I had to go out to make a phone call." He smiled.

"Yeah really lucky." She smiled back and their eyes locked.

"So, Ash how did a little thing like you get to be so tough?" He asked looking away to pick up his beer.

"Oh, I'm a bar tender at a small concert hall. Gotta know how to defend myself against all the crazy drunks ya know?" He nodded.

"You have an interesting fighting style though. " He said. "You launch yourself at your opponent."

"With my size it's pretty much the only thing I got going for me. You see I'd probably never be able to stand there and go punch for punch with someone bigger than me especially if it's a guy. By launching myself at my opponent I can hopefully knock them off balance and get the upper hand. We were lucky that those guys weren't bigger I probably wouldn't have been able to help you at all if they were say your size."

"I don't believe that for a second." He smiled and she smiled back again. She felt a slight trickle run down her chin. She quickly grabbed a napkin.

"That's embarassing." She said when she realized her lip had dried out and split open again.

"Sheamus you let her get popped?" Randy said. "I'm dissapointed in you."

"It wasn't his fault. It was mine everything happened so fast and I wasn't ready."

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Alberto asked.

"Nah, it's not that bad plus I don't want to hear it from my sister. I can hear her now "I can't take you anywhere without you getting into a fight and now we have to sit here in the emergency room all night and blah blah blah." I just don't wanna deal with that."

"Ah, older sisters." He scoffed.

"Younger actually." She laughed. "Thinks she's more grown up than me. I actually should give her a call she's probably worried. Excuse me a sec." She said pulling out her phone and hitting dial. It rang a few times before she picked up.

"_Hello?"_

_"Hey Amanda."_

_"Ash, where the hell are you?"_

_"You are not gonna believe it. I'm sitting in a bar with Sheamus, Randy, Jericho, and Alberto Del Rio."_

_"Yeah right. I don't belive you."_

"She don't believe me can you guys say hi?" She asked them and they nodded. She put it on speaker phone. "Amanda say hello."

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi Amanda." They all replied._

_"Are you serious?" _She asked as she took the phone off speaker phone and put it back to her ear.

_"Uh huh."_

_"How'd you meet them?"_

_"Well I was almost raped and Sheamus came to my rescue and now I'm here having a beer with them." _

_"Sounds like you've had a crazy night." _

_"Yeah well, hey which hotel are we staying at? I can't remember."_

_"It's the Holiday Inn, how do you not know that?."_

_"I was so excited to get to the show I didn't look at the name of the building."_

_"But you drove!"_

_"Look I just saw a hotel and pulled in damn it."_

_"Alright. You gonna be back late?"_

_"I don't know I'll probably hang around for a bit longer or at least until I finish my beer." _She said taking another mouthful of it_. "Besides we're not sharing a room remember?"_

_"Yeah I know I was just wondering. I'll talk to you later. Bye sis."_

_"Bye."_

"Apparently I'm staying at the Holiday Inn by the Wells Fargo Center." She said to Sheamus.

"Really? That's where we're all staying. You can catch a ride back with us."

"Great." She said. "Were you guys planning on heading out anytime soon?"

"Nah, got some more drinking to do." He said with a smile.

"Good, next rounds on me."

"No I couldn't let you..."

"It's my pleasure. Who wants another one? I'm buying." She said to the guys.

"You don't have to do that." Randy said.

"Please, I want to. My way of saying thanks to you guys for entertaining me like two sometimes three times a week."

"In that case I'll have another one. "

"Me too." Chris said. Sheamus and Alberto nodded. She took a quick glance at what they were drinking and went to the bar to place the order. Not even five minutes later she was back with everyone's drinks held between her two hands.

"Hey, impressive trick." Sheamus said as she put them down on the table before distibuting them.

"Thanks." She said slidding him his drink before sitting down.

"So Ashlynn. Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked kinda shyly and she thought it was real cute.

"No, girlfriend?"

"Not presently." He smiled at her and she smiled back but quickly looked away. "How's the lip?"

"Hurts. Think he knocked a couple teeth loose too. How's the eye?"

"Hurts. Nothing that one more of these won't fix though." He said taking a large gulp of his beer. "Ah, hurts less already."She laughed.

"Well, we're gonna head out. Gotta be up early." Randy said a short while later. "Sheamus see you back at the hotel. Ashlynn it was very nice meeting you. Thanks for the drink." He said standing and shaking her hand.

"Nice meeting you too. Maybe I'll see you guys again sometime?" She smiled.

"Maybe." He said with a smile.

"Bye guys." She said as Alberto and Chris stood to follow Randy.

"Bye chica, nice meeting you." Alberto said also shaking her hand.

"Have a nice night you two." Chris said not shaking her hand but cracking a wicked grin.

"It already is." She said smiling at Sheamus and he just grinned at her.

"So one more before we head out?" Sheamus asked.

"Yeah, sounds good."

"I got this one." He said standing and going to get them one more round. After they finished their last beer they walked out of the bar.

"This way." He said as she followed him a little ways down the street to a black SUV. He popped the door open on the passengers side for her.

"Thanks." She said climbing in.

"No problem." He closed the door and went around to the drivers side. "This is just my rental."

"Not bad for a rental." She said checking out the interior. It was a newer model.

"Yeah, as long as it gets me to the next stop right?" He said driving off.

"Right."

"So Ash ever considered a career as a wrestler?" He asked and she laughed. "No, I'm serious. A little fire cracker like yourself would make an amazing wrestler."

"I won't lie. I have imagined myself doing something like that, I just don't know how to get started."

"I can help you with that."

"Really?" She said suprised and excited.

"Sure. Here let me get your number and I'll see what I can do." He handed her his cell phone and she punched her number in and saved it. She handed it back to him, a second later her phone rang. "There now you have my number too." He said smiling. She smiled as she saved his number in her phone. A few moments later they were pulling into the parking lot of the hotel.

"This is the right one yes?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, this is it." She laughed back. They went in together and the lobby was for the most part empty except the night receptionist. Suddenly someone came in the glass doors behind them. It was one of the guys that she and Sheamus had fought off, the one who had punched her in the face.

"What do you want?" Sheamus asked.

"We have unfinished buisness. I'm not going down like some punk ass bitch." He said. Sheamus stepped in front of her and started to shrug off his jacket. Ashlynn's blood boiled just thinking that the guy had followed them just to start another fight. Her bottom lip throbbed and before she knew what she was doing she rushed from behind Sheamus and punched the guy square in the face. He hit the floor like a sack of potatoes. Sheamus just looked at her and next thing she knew they were both grabbing for each other their mouths meeting in the middle. They didn't even notice security come running up.

"What happened?" One of the security guards asked and they pulled away from each other.

"He followed us here. He's been harrasing us all night." She replied. "Look what he did to my lip earlier."

"Are you both renting rooms here?"

"Yes." She said pulling out her card key, Sheamus doing the same to prove it.

"You're with the WWE?" He asked eyeing Sheamus.

"Yes sir." He replied.

" Ok, we're not gonna kick you out, but you have to go to your rooms now."

"Going." She said as they both turned to go to the elevators. As they entered the elevator the guy was just getting up off the floor and security was helping him out of the building. "Which floor is yours?

"8th."

"Me too. Weird huh?" He nodded as she hit the button for the 8th floor.

"That was some punch." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." She said smiling back and then they were once again grabbing for each other his mouth hungrily attacking hers and he pinned her against the wall. They pulled apart once the elevator stopped but he kept his forehead against hers staring deeply into her eyes and she recognized the hunger in his stare. "So, your room or mine?" She asked with a seductive smile.

"Well, I'm sharing with Randy." He replied.

"Mine then. This way." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hallway toward her room. As soon as they got to the door he spun her around against the wall and kissed her hard. His hands roamed over her body as hers explored his muscular back. She groaned as he sucked her broken swollen lip into his mouth. She raised her hand and slipped it between their mouths to get him to back off for a moment. "Let me get the door open. " She smiled turning and reaching into her pocket to pull out the card key and she slipped it in the door. He moved her hair aside and kissed her neck waiting for the light to turn green. She giggled as his mustache tickled her. She shoved the door open, grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in behind her. His lips met hers again as they moved into the room. He quickly whipped off his hoodie and wrapped his arms around her, his hands slidding under her shirt. Her fingers went for the buttons on his shirt and started undoing them. Once she had it open he whipped his shirt off too. He reached for the bottom of her shirt and pulled away for a moment to pull it off over her head, but his lips were back on hers instantly and his fingers fumbled with her bra strap.

"Wait." She said shoving him away for a moment. "We can't do this. This is crazy. We don't even know each other."

"Yeah, you're right. This is a bad idea." He said stepping away. She looked at him and he looked back at her.

"Ah, fuck it." She said as they both wrapped their arms around each other again, his hands once again going for her bra strap.

"Get this thing off." He growled against her lips and she smiled and reached back unclipping the bra. He was pulling at it to come off before she could even get her arms through the straps. Once her bra was off he pushed her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. "You're so beautiful." He said staring her deeply in the eyes before eyeing down her body. He placed his hand on her face and his thumb caressed her cheek. She sighed deeply. He kissed her again before moving down kissing almost every inch of exposed skin. She sharply inhaled as he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth and her fingers snaked through his hair. His hands went for her belt and undid it followed by her button and zipper. Gripping the waist band of her jeans he slid them down and off. Sliding his hands up her thighs his thumbs hooked the waist band of her thong and pulled it off as well. "Spread your legs. I wanna taste you."

She let her legs fall apart and he slowly started kissing up the inside of her thigh. His breath hitting the inside of her leg sent chills down her spine and she was already squirming even before his tounge touched her clit. The first lash of his tounge caused every muscle in her body to contract. He started out slow lightly teasing her, it was tourturous her hands were clenched tightly onto the bed sheets.

"Stephen." She whimpered and he chuckled before using stronger quicker lashes. Within moments he had her quivering, her mouth was frozen open in a silent scream. With one last flick of his tounge she shuddered hard and he pulled away, a devilish smile adorned his face. "Cocky." He laughed coming to lay down next to her. She reached for his belt.

"Catch your breath first." He said catching her hand. She leaned over and kissed him and she could taste herself on his lips.

"Catch yours." She smiled and went for his belt again this time he let her undo it. She then undid the button and zipper. Grabbing the waist band she yanked them down, he raised his hips making it easier for her. "Hmm, someone likes to go commando." She said noticing he hadn't worn anything underneath. He was already hard and his huge cock lay up against his stomach. "Mmm, big boy." She said situating herself between his legs. She smirked at him while she gripped him and slowly started moving her hand up and down. She bent and took the tip in her mouth never breaking eye contact with him. She slid up and down almost choking on his massive cock. He moaned and she felt his fingers tangle in her hair. A few moments later his hands went to her face and pulled her up catching her lips with his.

"That's enough foreplay." He said flipping her over on her back. He positioned the head of his cock at her entrance and shoved in a little at a time letting her adjust to his size. Once he was all the way in he slowly pulled back out and then slid back in. Once he was sure he wasn't hurting her he picked up his pace.

"Stephen." She gasped digging her nails into his back. He grunted and grasped her hips as he started pounding into her. Her moans grew louder with every thrust. " Oh Stephen!" She cried. His lips crashed against hers as he came his lips muffling her own cry of realease. He pulled out but stayed on top of her staring deeply in her eyes they were both breathing heavily. He kissed her again before settling himself down next to her on the bed. Laying on his side he slid his arm under her head and pulled her to him. "Oh my God. That was amazing."

"Enjoyed yourself did ya?" He laughed.

"Yeah. Did you?"

"Oh, I enjoyed myself very much." He said kissing her forehead.

"Good." She snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes. "Oh no." She said opening them again and sitting up.

"What?"

"Does this make me a ring rat?" He laughed.

"No, it doesn't. See you didn't have any intentions of specifically coming to find me to have sex with me."

"How do you know that I didn't." She said and he looked at her and she laughed. "I'm just playing." He laughed and she snuggled back down into his chest.

"You know we should probably get under the covers." He said through half lidded eyes.

"Yeah, you're right." She said slidding away from him and off the bed. He did the same. They pulled down the covers and climbed back in. He layed on his back this time and held out an arm so she could lay her head on his shoulder. "Good night."

"Good night." Within moments they were both asleep.

"_I hear voices in my head, they council me they understand, they talk to me."_ They were both woken the next morning by Sheamus's cell phone going off.

"Damn it Randy." He grumbled getting up and searching through their discarded clothing for his phone. He found it and answered it. She sat up.

_"No Randy I don't know what time it is." _She heard Sheamus say. _"It is? Shit! Yeah, alright I'm coming."_

"Look sweetheart I gotta go." He said looking at her. "I really hate to just run out on you. I had actually wanted to spend sometime with you this morning before I had to leave but I guess we slept too late."

"I know. It's ok I understand." She said a little hurt. "We both knew what this was." She got up and started looking for her clothes. She handed him his articles of clothing that she found tossed in with hers. Once they were dressed he just stood there and looked at her.

"I really don't want to go." He said with a sad laugh. She went to him and took his hands in hers.

"I really don't want you to go either but you need to go." She said not looking at him. "Last night was wonderful, it really was and I wouldn't change it for the world." She said finally looking up at him. "Thank you for everything." He bent to kiss her, his hands cupped her face.

"You're welcome." He said. "Besides it's not like we'll never see each other again and I'll call or text you all the time and I really am gonna see what I can do about finding a good wrestling school in your area." She beamed at him. "I want you coming and kicking some ass on Smackdown."

"You bet I will." She smiled. "Come on." She said leading him to the door. "Randy's waiting."

"And do not be afraid to call or text me ever." He said.

"Oh believe me, you screw up a move or something and I see it I'm calling and yelling at you."

"I'll be looking forward to that." He laughed. He kissed her before heading out the door. She watched him walk down the hallway. Her cell phone rang she answered it.

"Miss me yet?" Sheamus asked. She saw he had his phone to his ear.

"Yes." She laughed. "Now would you get out of here?"

"I'm going." He said disappearing around the corner.

"Bye Stephen."

"Bye Ashlynn."

Ten seconds later Ashlynn's sister Amanda came out of her room.

"Oh, hey was just about to come knock." She said. "I was wondering if you were ready to go."

"Yeah, just give me a couple minutes to get washed up."

"Ok, who were you talking to?"

"When?"

"Just now."

"Oh, no one."

"Don't lie, were you talking to Sheamus? Did you hook up with him?" Ashlynn just smiled at her sister.

"Nah." She said.

"Ashlynn I'm serious did you?" Amanda said following her into her sisters room and the hallway was once again quiet as the door closed.


End file.
